


In Life

by Madin456



Series: it's a feeling [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madin456/pseuds/Madin456
Summary: He’s not completely sure when he started making regular visits to the Hephaestus Cabin, but it seems natural now, to sit beside Leo as he tinkers with a new invention every week, watching him do something he’s good at. Something he loves. And Nico loves him, too.Wait.





	In Life

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fluff piece to _after death_ ‘s angst. entirely unplanned, but here we are. both can be read alone, but feel free to read the other one too if you enjoy this!

“I think it’s done.” Leo sets down his screwdriver on top of a pile of other tools all scattered across the table and holds his newest creation in front of him with a wide smile. There’s soot covering his clothes, dusting across his cheeks, and Nico resists the urge to reach out and rub a thumb over the corners of his mouth.

Instead, he simply glances up, eyes flickering to the miniature Cerberus that Leo has in his hands. It’s made entirely of metal parts that are all capable of moving independently, almost acting like a living, breathing animal.

“For you,” Leo insists, gently placing the Cerberus in Nico’s palms. When Nico gives it a hesitant stroke on one of its heads, it leans in to his touch and he swears he can hear _purring_.

This Cerberus is nothing like the real one down in the Underworld that he’s grown accustomed to seeing whenever he goes to his father’s realm; even so, Nico can’t help the way his heart flutters as the metal figurine curls around itself in his hands. “O-oh, thank you.”

And he means it, because when Leo said he had something for Nico to see, he hadn’t expected it to be a gift _for him_. He’s not even completely sure when he started making regular visits to the Hephaestus Cabin, but it seems natural now, to sit beside Leo as he tinkers with a new invention every week, watching him do something he’s good at. Something he loves. And Nico loves him, too.

 _Wait_.

He blinks and jolts so hard at the sudden realization that he bangs his arm on the edge of the table, knocking over some of the equipment. Blueprints and mechanical tools and half-made creations all clang on the floor, scattering to make a bigger mess than before.

Leo turns to him in alarm, in confusion, but Nico jumps to his feet and carefully diverts his gaze so that he won’t have to look at warm brown eyes and soft curly hair and obnoxiously cute smiles and—he shakes his head. “I-I have to go.”

“What—” Leo starts to say, but Nico’s already on his way toward the exit, a whirlwind of nervous energy following him out the door.

It’s only when he stops running once he reaches the end of the hallway that he notices he’s still holding the Cerberus in his hands.

.

Back in his own cabin, Nico collapses on his bed and tries to slow down his heartbeat. It almost makes him want to laugh, how he didn’t even realize what was happening despite subconsciously seeking out Leo’s presence every time he felt lonely these past few weeks. He had gotten comfortable with the routine and he should’ve known by now that feeling _comfortable_ could only lead to this—

 _“Ow,”_ he hisses, a sharp sting piercing his finger. Pulling his hand back, he looks down to see teeth marks on his skin that could only come from Cerberus. “Did you just bite me?”

It huffs in response and points one of its heads toward the door. When Nico only continues to stare dumbly, it nudges at his legs, trying to push him in the direction it wants.

He frowns. “You want me to go back to Leo.”

All three dog heads nod.

Groaning, Nico turns his head to the side and buries it in his pillow. “You’re just a piece of metal, what do you know?” The Cerberus growls at this and Nico clasps his hands over his ears, muttering, “A _biased_ piece of metal. Of course you want me to go back because Leo’s the one that made you.”

But he pushes aside his stubbornness long enough to hear the low whines of the three-headed dog and acknowledge the fact that he _does_ want to find Leo again. Lately, he’s been spending more time in the Hephaestus Cabin than anywhere else and, strangely, it was starting to feel like home.

Thinking about it now, they’ve shared stories and laughter and nights spent stargazing out on the rooftop when neither of them could sleep. He’s always been grateful for being able to confide in Leo when it comes to things that he’d never tell other people, but he hadn’t considered— _this_. Love.

He pulls the blanket over his head and wishes that he could follow the warm feelings fluttering inside his chest rather than the fear clouding his mind.

Nico knows that he should go talk things out with Leo. It’s the mature, responsible thing to do.

So of course, he lets two weeks pass without seeing Leo at all.

.

Three soft knocks on the Hephaestus Cabin door. Leo opens it for him like every other time, except his expression is controlled now and he doesn’t say anything until Nico walks inside.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Leo accuses rightfully, cornering Nico in against the wall once he locks the door. And then, because his first instinct is to always blame himself, he asks, “Did I do something wrong?”

Nico hates that his heart beats faster at the sight of Leo’s concerned expression. Their faces are close, so close that he could just move forward and their bodies would be completely pressed up against each other’s. For once, Nico doesn’t overthink it, doesn’t think at all, and flickers his gaze down at Leo’s lips before leaning in.

It’s a quick kiss that only lasts a second. His head is light when he steps back and his eyes search Leo’s face for any indication of disgust but all he finds is a dazed look on the older boy’s features that could really mean anything.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Nico murmurs after the beat of silence draws on too long.

Leo’s mouth slowly curls into a smile. “Clearly, I finally did something _right_.” He reaches out to touch Nico’s cheeks. “Do I only get a peck? Or am I going to have to steal another kiss from you myself, di Angelo?”

Nico huffs out a laugh and wraps his arms around Leo’s body. They come together again, and he had almost given this up, almost succumbed to his own doubts about something that was never even a problem to begin with. As he holds onto Leo, he scolds himself for being so _stupid_.

 _I love him_ , he thinks.

And this time, he doesn’t run away.

**Author's Note:**

> how many times have I written their first kiss? god, I need help. 
> 
> [tumblr](https://chaasiu.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaasiu)


End file.
